particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of the Terran Defense Industries
Trigunia Aircraft *'Alkaev Design Bureau' (Trigunian: Алкаев конструкторское бюро, Alkaev konstruktorskoe byuro) - Alkaev is a leading aircraft manufacturer in Trigunia, has a local branch in Dorvik. Alkaev has existed since the early 1940s and has been one of the most influential corporations in the Trigunian state. (Design prefix: Al) *'Markovic Aircraft Corporation' (Trigunian: Маркович авиастроительная корпорация, Markovich aviastroitelʹnaya korporatsiya) - A prominent aircraft designer and manufacturer in Trigunia, it has designed many aircraft and are known for their heavy aircraft namely their bombers for the Armed Forces of Trigunia. (Design prefix: Ma) *'Kozlov Corporation' (Trigunian: Козлов корпорации, Kozlov korporatsii) - Founded in 1938 by Vladimir Kozlov as Kozlov Design Bureau. Kozlov has recently come onto the scene to be considered one of the major Trigunian aircraft designers and manufacturers. It's Dorvish branch, which separated from the company designed the Ko-45 one of the first sixth generation fighter aircraft. (Design prefix: Ko) *'Lagunov Aircraft Industries' (Trigunian: Лагунов Авиационная промышленность, Lagunov Aviatsionnaya promyshlennostʹ) - One of the newer aircraft producers in Trigunia, founded in 3000 and has steadily improved their aircraft overtime. (Design prefix: La) Ground *'Polzin Locomotive Design Bureau' (Trigunian: Polzin Локомотив конструкторское бюро, Polzin Lokomotiv konstruktorskoe byuro) - One of the largest armored military vehicle producers in the world, the Polzin Locomotive Design Bureau is one of the oldest corporations in the world founded in 1930. *'Krupin Locomotive Factory' (Trigunian: Крупин Локомотив завод, Krupin Lokomotiv zavod) - Krupin Locomotive Factory is Trigunia's main battle tank producer and is responsible for nearly 3/4 of the production of all Trigunian tanks. Krupin opened it's first factory doors in 1977. *'Rodion Automotive Factory' (Trigunian: Родион Автомобильный завод, Rodion Avtomobilʹnyĭ zavod) is a civilian automotive company which contracts with the Trigunian Armed Forces. It's prominent in the development of military transport vehicles as well as having both a economy and luxury civilian car line. Naval *'Petrovgrad Shipyard' (Trigunian: Петровград судостроительный завод, Petrovgrad sudostroitelʹnyĭ zavod) - Petrovgrad is the main producer of Trigunian surface ships, its the largest shipyard that the Trigunian Navy has at it's disposal. *'Svetlogorsk Shipyard' (Trigunian: Светлогорск судостроительный завод, Svetlogorsk sudostroitelʹnyĭ zavod) - Svetlogorsk is the site of a major Trigunian naval base and the site of the second largest shipyard of Trigunia. It's responsible for taking the pressure and weight off of Petrovgrad when it comes to designing and producing ships for the surface fleet; it has often designed the auxiliary ships of the Trigunian Navy. *'Yaroslavl Shipyard' (Trigunian: Ярославский судостроительный завод, Yaroslavskiĭ sudostroitelʹnyĭ zavod) - Yaroslavl is Trigunia's submarine producer and is owned by the Trigunian government, seeing as Trigunian submarines are considered among the most powerful in the world. Other *'Morazska Arsenal' (Trigunia: Морагска арсенал, Morzaska Arsenal) - The Morazska Arsenal is the largest munitions factory in Trigunia it produces mainly smalls of the Trigunian Armed Forces but also produces various forms of munitions including missiles, shells and bullets. *'State Instrument Design Bureau' (Trigunian: Государство Конструкторское бюро приборостроения, Gosudarstvo Konstruktorskoe byuro priborostroeniya) - Known as the GKBP, it's Trigunia's primary ballistic missile and nuclear weapon producer, tightly controlled and managed. GKBP also produces various munitions for the Trigunian Armed Forces as we all as designs and produces weapons. Hulstria Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Egelion Manufacturing and Production These are the main suppliers. All are, due to Egelion laws, owned by the Egelion government, with local production. Many of the corporations have an active practice of creating replicas of other countries' products, used for research, further development or local reproduction. For Egelion's armed forces, see Armed Forces of Egelion Aircrafts * Egelion Aeronautics Corporation (EAC) Navy * United Shipbuilding Corporation (USC) * Egelion United Docks Army * Ghadrash United Defense Techs (GUDT) * United Munitions Corporation * Libertaria Heavy Industries Inc (LHI Inc) * Egelion Nuclear Refinement and Construction Corporation (ENRCC) Research and Development * Egelolian Aeronautics and Space Organisation (EASO) * Area 15 * National Defense Bureau of Egelion Dorvik Aircraft Ground Naval Other Vanuku Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Luthori Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Lodamun Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Kazulia Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Deltaria Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Dolgava Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Indrala Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Sekowo Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Dranland Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Kanjor Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Rilandor Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Alduria Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Lourenne Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Istalia Manufacturing and Production *Leonardi Industrial Group S.p.A. Aeronautics, Shipbuilding, Helicopters, Electronics, Defence & Security Systems, Space. *Al-Jezeena Aerospace Aerospace. *ORO Al-Mahara Armaments S.p.a. Land, Naval and Air Defence Systems. *Preda Sistemi S.r.l. Defence Vehicules. *Fabbrica Illustre Armaiolo Yazid Veredda S.p.A. Firearms Manufacturing. *Industrie Nepoli-Manavia High-Tech S.p.A. Information Technology, Electrical and Electronic Engineering, Biotechnology, Telecommunications, High Tech Research and Development. *Quanzar Selecta High Systems Computer Engineering, Telecommunications, Information Technology, High Tech Research. *Turrinio Aeronautica S.p.A. Aeronautics. Research and Development Al'Badara Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Dundorf Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Beiteynu Manufacturing and Production Research and Development Category:Military